


Kissing Royalty

by Onceyourempire



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: All of the herp all of the derp, F/M, First Kiss, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onceyourempire/pseuds/Onceyourempire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caspian has only kissed once. It never mattered before, and after he never had time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim, based off Tumblr user Lamamama's idea that Caspian had never been kissed before Susan and Edmund runs around trying to fix that and it's all incredibly romcom. I intend to write a full scale version of this later, perhaps off of this one shot, but this just demanded to be written right away. In my head, Ben Barnes is Caspian though I know that in the books he should be blonde. I also took the kiss between Casps and Susan from the second film, but the rest is based in the books. COMBINE ALL OF THE VERSIONS?
> 
> Also, I have a lot of Casmund prompts to write, and I really should update Forcing the Truth. My life is an abyss.

Caspian’s first kiss was Susan. Before, no girl had ever dared get close to the heir to the throne. He was apparently untouchable. Not that he’d really minded- he’d been too young and too busy for kisses back then. Once he ran away from “home”, he was around talking animals all of the time and besides, there was a war on. You don’t go around seeking kisses while you’re trying to regain a kingdom for its original inhabitants. It’s simply not done.

To be fair, kissing just had never crossed his mind. It wasn’t important.

He liked Susan- he liked her a lot. She was beautiful and charming and witty. What was there not to like? When she kissed him, however, it caught him completely by surprise. Not to say that it was bad, no, of course not. It was lovely in its own way. Susan smelled like dirt and flowers and general girlishness and everything about her was soft. He liked kissing Susan. When she pulled away, he considered what he’d been missing out on for so long.

After she left, Caspian was too busy putting Narnia back together and fight giants and being king of an entire nation to kiss anyone. Narnia wasn’t that large, but ruling even a small land is overwhelming and he hadn’t completely realized that until one day when he looked out his window and knew that everything he could see outside of it was his to protect. The sheer responsibility of kingship was enough without heaping the pressures of courtship on top of it.

To be honest, he was eager to board the Dawn Treader and set off for lands unknown. Out there, he only ruled the boat and whatever islands they happened upon. Everything was more relaxed on the ocean. Sure, there were storms and rations running short and high winds and no wind, but it was still different from the stiff stress of royal life.

His advisors hinted at him to try and find a queen while he was away, but he waved these suggestions aside. He would be too busy having adventures to worry about ladies of sea-locked courts.

Then, King Edmund and Queen Lucy rose from the ocean to join him. They brought along a brat, but their company was more than enough to outweigh the pain of their cousin.

Caspian thought he should have wished that Susan had come too, but he didn’t.

Caspian found himself spending more and more time with Edmund as days passed. Why shouldn’t he? Edmund was roughly his own age, clever, and knew what it was like to be king. He was wise, wiser than the years his body held, but still knew how to be a child. He was enjoyable to be around and Caspian remembered the affection he’d held for the kings and queens of old as he and Edmund grew closer.

When Edmund learned that Susan had been Caspian’s first kiss, he laughed.

“I’m not surprised.” was all he said, a smile on his lips long after the laugh was gone.

Caspian felt embarrassed, though he wasn’t sure why. He asked Edmund what he meant by that but the other king just shrugged and kept smiling.

Edmund was his second kiss, though he didn’t know it.

They were camped on the beach discussing how they were going to fix the ship’s mast and how they were going to turn Eustace back into a boy when Edmund suddenly yawned. Caspian laughed at the disgruntled expression on Edmund’s face after the massive yawn and surmised that maybe they should go to sleep. Edmund agreed and settled into his bed roll, falling asleep within minutes. Caspian tried not to watch him sleep but his eyes kept wandering back to where Edmund lay. He did this for half an hour before he moved. He didn’t realize what he was going to do, he was crawling over to Edmund and leaning down over his face. He smelled of sun and salt and his lips were chapped. Caspian liked kissing Edmund even more than kissing Susan. He sat up before Edmund could wake, but didn’t move away. He wondered what kissing Edmund would be like if they were both awake. Maybe he found find out tomorrow.

His stomach turned at the thought, but it was a good kind of turning. A shaky smile settled on his face and stayed there even after he went back to his bed roll and fell asleep.

He really was glad that Susan didn’t come after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Commissions are still open! My posts about commissions can be found here: http://stopchangingyoururls.tumblr.com/tagged/Commissions


End file.
